On The Edge Of Love
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: One good-bye. Just one good-bye is all she's asking for. Just one look in the eye, one brush of the hair and one good-bye kiss.


**Title: **"On The Edge Of Love"

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **SasukexSakura

**Rating: **T For: possible language, angst

**Occasion: **we are super junior ior's birthday

**Dedicated: **we are super junior ior

**Disclaimer: **The anime Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N: **Please enjoy this fic and please leave lots of reviews! Thank you! :)

"Sasuke!"

The thunder almost drowned out her scream and she feared he hadn't heard. The splashing of a million raindrops against the concrete was so loud she could barely hear her own voice. But he must have heard because he stopped and stood still in the rain. She stood just as still in the rain. She didn't know what to say to stop him. He was so much stronger and faster than her. He could escape with ease and if she didn't say something soon he would find no reason to stay.

"Its not worth it!" she cried over the rain. "He can't give you anything we can't! Whatever power he promised you…I-I'm sure you could learn it here!"

He said nothing and she wasn't sure he was listening but she had to try.

"Look at everything you've learned here already. Could heteach you anything like what we have?"

He was silent still.

"Why won't you say anything!?"

"There's nothing to say."

That voice like black velvet parted through the raindrops and she could hear it perfectly. Why was it that she could hear him clearly but he couldn't hear her?

"What do you mean there's nothing to say!? There's plenty to say!"

"No there's not!"

He spun around and faced her, his dark onyx eyes on fire with hate and anger. She was scared for a moment and only a moment. She had to be strong. She had to speak his language. Weeping and begging would do nothing to keep him with her. She had to tempt him away from the snake like he had tempted him away from her. She met those ambitious eyes just as determinedly. She wouldn't give up…not on him. She loved him to much to lose him now.

"I made my decision Sakura! Nothing you say to me will change my mind!"

"You're a blind fool Sasuke!"

"This village has taught me nothing! Just stupid little trick to entertain the crowds."

"_Entertain_? You think the Chidori is for entertainment? Or the fire jutsus? These are powerful techniques that few can master! You should be proud of yourself! If they village has taught you to tame the elements of fire and thunder then think of what else it could offer!"

"This village can offer me nothing more!"

"Why are you being so stupid!? Come on. You're smarter than this, I know it. You know it isn't Orochimaru's intensions to train you for your sake. He'll only do it for his own benefit. He just wants to use you!"

He was about to say something but she didn't stop for him this time.

"I won't stand by and watch him hurt you!"

Thunder. It was deafening and made both of them wince. It almost sounded like a dragon roaring in anger whether at her weakness of his decision they were unsure. They stared at one another each with fire in their eyes. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she didn't care anymore. Hopefully he would think they were raindrops. He seemed to be waiting for her to continue so she did. She had plenty more to say.

"You deserve so much better than him. He'll use you like a toy. He'll treat you special for a while but when a new, shinier toy comes around he'll throw you away like nothing. You deserve people who love you and care about you and will treat you like a valuable, antique toy instead of yesterday's model."

The rain seemed to grow quieter and all she could see were those beautiful eyes. She noticed the fire was dying and regret was filtering into the onyx depths. Was she getting through to him? Was he listening to her finally?

"That's all you want isn't it?" she asked, trying to understand life through his eyes. "You've wanted people to love you since you lost your parents haven't you?"

His black eyes hardened.

"You know nothing about me."

"That's because you won't let me. I've tried to understand you for so long but you won't let me. Everyone's tired to make you a part of the Konoha family so you can be loved but you just push us aside."

"I don't belong here."

"Yes you do! This is your home. Just let us help you."

She dared to take a step closer to him but he took two steps back. This was as tedious as training a wild horse. She took a deep breath and tried to find more words to say.

"What do you want from us?" she asked him.

His eyes held confusion and longing but longing for what she didn't know.

"What I want cannot be given to by this place," he replied harshly.

"What do _you _want? Not what Orochimaru wants. This is _your _life Sasuke, not his."

"You're absolutely right Sakura. This is my life. I can make my own decisions. And my decision now is for me to leave this pathetic village."

Her breath caught in her throat. And here she thought she had tempted him into staying. He started to turn away and her heart raced. She didn't know how else she could convince him to stay. Her tears spilled and she hated herself for being so weak. Why couldn't she do anything right? Just when she believed all hope was lost he stopped and she heard a grunt of pain come from him. In a split second, his hand was clasped around his neck and he stumbled against a tree on the side of the path. She recognized pulsing red marks creeping up his neck and a chill gripped her heart like icy claws. The Curse Mark!

"Sasuke!"

She ran to him. He turned to her aggressively with a red glare.

"Stay away from me!"

His warning nor his menacing glare stopped her for even a second. She fell to her knees beside him and enveloped him in her arms. She felt him tense and she prepared to battle to hold him. He must have thought twice about struggling against her embrace because within moments he relaxed. He wouldn't stop trembling in agony though. He screamed in pain just as thunder rumbled overhead. She was instantly reminded of the night he had been given the curse and how much pain he had been in given the curse and how much pain he had been in. She held him like she had then, cradling him in her arms like a mother would her child.

He gasped for breath and once or twice he whimpered like he was about to scream. He howled in agony many times and she held him tighter every time, whispering that she was there and that she loved him. She rarely so this helpless side to him and she hated it. This is what Orochimaru had done to him. He was being tortured and his talents were being smothered because of the seal. She stayed with him all through the storm, stroking his sodden hair and rubbing small circles into the soaked fabric of his shirt. His cries of torment died and she saw the marks recede. Soon he was panting in exhaustion. It was over for the moment.

"S-Sakura.."

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything. Just rest."

He was quiet for a moment and they both listened to the rain. The sound was almost therapeutic and it seemed to calm the trembling boy in her arms.

"I'm sorry," she heard him whisper.

"You did nothing wrong."

"I was a blind fool, like you said."

"I didn't mean that--"

"Its true."

He sat up in her arms and looked into her eyes. His were full of sorrow and guiltiness.

"I have been blind to what everyone has been giving me…especially you."

She felt heat rise to her face.

"This reminded me of that day in the Forest of Death and when I fought Gaara while he was half possessed. You were at my side every time it got out of control. You never left me."

She looked at his beautiful face for a while. Her hand moved robotically to push his dripping bangs out of his eyes. Those eyes never left her's.

"Sakura…"

He drew closer and her heart started racing. His breath was so warm against her face and the raging storm was distant to her.

"Thank you."

**Author's Review: **That was way better than my recent SasukexSakura fics! I had planned to throw Kakashi and Naruto in the end but I think this was a suitable ending. I liked this fic. I hope you all like it too! Please review!


End file.
